A very special present
by Moonys
Summary: AU! Fem!Harry. Sirius Black has a very special Christmas present for Rose and Remus. Will they finally accept their love for each other? Yep, it's Fem!Harry/Remus Lupin. Don't like don't read.


Sirius Black was a mischief through and though, but that doesn't mean the mischief was always _bad_. Today was Christmas, and he had a very special plan- um- I meant present for his godchild and his best friends.

Sirius himself, Rose, Remus and the Weasley clan was sitting around the kitchen table and enjoyed the christmas meal. It was too cute, watching Rose and Remus peek from time to time over to the other one, though, both are too blind to see the other ones lusting glace.  
>Sirius thought it was time to change that. Since the last summer, when he inadvertently overheard a talk between Rose and Hermione, he knew she was in love with the werewolf. For Remus, Sirius could read him like an open book. He saw how his friend keep staring at her, and how he fought with himself, probably because "this was so wrong".<p>

Seriously, who cares if this is wrong? They love each other, and love is never wrong.

After they'd finished the meal, Sirius decided it was time to put his plan in action.

"Remus, Rose, can you come with me?" he asked them and couldn't hold back a smile. "I've something to show you."

Sirius guided them to Remus room and stopped in front of it.

"Sirius what-" Remus started but Sirius just opene the door and gesture to them to go inside.

As soon as Rose and Remus were inside, he closed the door and hexed it, so both couldn't get out without a password. Sirius smiled mischivous and went to his room.

_Now it's up to you._ He thought.

"What the-" Rose said stunned.

"I can't opened it. Damn, what is he up to again?" Remus said and sighed. Sometimes he just didn't understand his old school friend.

"Huh. What's that?" Rose asked curious.

Remus turned around a saw a little red glowing box lying on the desk on the other side of the room.

"I don't know. I never saw it before."

Bothe walked slowly toward the glowing box when they suddenly felt a pull. A invisible force pushed them together and bound them, for both liking way too close.  
>Remus looked up and saw a enchanted mistletoe over their heads. It was one of the mistletoe that the twins sell in their shop. To break the charm, you have to kiss each other. Molly forbit these mistletoe in the house, but either Remus nor Rose were surprised that Sirius got one before Molly threw them away.<p>

Remus and Rose looked at each other and they blushed.

"Well..." Remus laid gently a hand on Rose back and cupped her face with the other one. "I think we don't have another choice." he said and pressed his lips softly on hers.  
>She laid her arms around his shoulders and pulled him even closer to her, though the charm slowly vanished, and retuned the kiss.<p>

Remus just gave up on every thought that told him that loving her was wrong. How could be something like this wrong? It was everything he wanted, everything he needed. His hand now on her back, he too pulled her closed and deepened the kiss.  
>Rose goaned in pleasure. She never wanted to let him go again. This moment, this feeling of being drunk by love should last forever.<p>

When Remus heard her soft goan, he couldn't hold his feelings back any longer. The kiss wasn't soft and gently anymore, it was passionately and lusting. Lusting for each other. Lusting to go further. Lusting for love.

Remus forced her backwards until they bother fell on his bed. He placed himself between her legs and she goaned again when she felt how Remus pushed his erection down on her.  
>He kissed her neck and bite it gentle here and there.<p>

"I love you, Rose." he whispered. "I love you for so long now. But I don't want to do anything you will regret tomorrow."

"I love you, too." her voice husky from the overwhelming lust. "This is all I want. All I need. I-"

But before she said anything more, Remus kissed her again, and let one hand slipping under her shirt.

An hour later they lay arm in arm there. Both breathing heavily and smiling.

"Hey look!" Rose said suddenly.

The little box was open. Remus stood up and walked over.

"It's a letter." he said and frowned. He laughed when he read it through and gave it to Rose.  
>"Well, merry Christmas, darling." he said and kissed her temple.<p>

_Dear Rose and Remus,_

_I can't watch you like this any longer. Are you both blind or something? No, you can't be blind, because even a blind man would see how much you love each other. The question is, when will you admit it?_  
><em>So, this is my special Christmas present to you: Making you admit it. You'll see, you can only break the spell from the mistletoe when you kiss, and you can only open the door when you say the 3 magical words and mean it.<em>  
><em>I know you do, but I hope I won't see you before tomorrow, because this present includes a Weasley-free eveningnight. Don't worry, I'll take care._  
><em>If you read this you already kissed... so, move on! ;)<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Sirius<em>

"He knows?" Rose gasped.

"He knows and he accept it." Remus smiled in relief. "What else do you want?"

"As if you wouldn't know." she said and pulled him closer. "You." she whispered and kissed him.

"I wish you would know how much I love you, Rose."

"You have a whole night time to show me."


End file.
